Getting to know you would mean the world
by CynthiaaRosee
Summary: Bella is cheated on by her boyfriend D.j. but wat happens when Edward and Bella meet and find out Tanya, Edwards now ex, was the one D.j. cheated with? What happens when Edward and Belle get to kno eachotha? Will love blossom? BxE
1. Prom, Cheating aholes, Edward

**Here I my second fic. Don't worry for my readers who read my other story Two strangers, one love. I'm still gnna continue but another idea for a story popped into my nutty lil head. Only god knows what goes on in there hehe. Anyways, onward with my lovely lil story. Enjoy! :D **

**Bpov:**

So tonight is prom… (*sigh*) I didn't want to go but my boyfriend D.j. asked me to go and I just couldn't refuse. So here I looking in the mirror to make sure I look good. I'm not wearing that make-up just a little mascara and lip gloss. I'm wearing a short, dark blue dress. It's spaghetti strapped, has a beautiful diamond in the middle of the chest area, has a lined ruffle down the middle, and ruffled where my torso is. For once I look beautiful. (**link to dress on profile**). " Bells, D.j. is here." My dad called from down stairs. He doesn't like D.j. very much. D.j. claims he loves me but I wouldn't say I like him that much 'cause I don't.

So I ran downstairs even though I'm wearing blue stilettos and knowing how clumsy I am, I might brake my face, but D.j. is so impatient and gets so grumpy. " Hey babe." I said and hugged him. "Ok, by dad see ya later." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving. It was an awkward silence the whole way there. When, we got there he went off to his friends. Are you kidding me? You ask ME to go and don't even stay with me. Wow, that's pathetic… " OMGGGG BELLA! OVER HERE!" Jessica and Angela kept chanting. " Hey guys. Where's your dates." " Exactly where your date is." Jessica said annoyed. We all sighed at the same time. " Well, forget them, let's go dance and have a good time." Angela said, always the one to brighten up the mood. So we danced for at least an hour. I decided it was time to go see what D.j. was up to. "Hey mike, where is D.j.?" " Ummmmmmmmmm, uhh, I don't know." " Wow, Mike your such a great help. And by the way your totally not suspicious." I said sarcastically, then walked away.

Something is up and I'm going to find out. I decided I would go check out back. I walked in the forest a little and seen a bench. With two people. Making out. Tanya. And.. D.j. ….. I cleared my throat very loud attempting to be noticed. " What do you wa- Oh um, hey bells. Um, I can explain." He said pathetically. " Well, too bad I don't wanna here it. So leave now with the dignity you have left. Which might I add is very little." I said disgusted. "C'mon bells." "Don't c'mon Bells me, you dirty, lying, cheating, scum bag." I said. I started walking away fiercely. He then, grabbed my arm and I turned around so fast I think I had whiplash. " What do you want from my life?" I said rather angry now. "You" "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." " Can you just listen?" "No, I don't wanna here your lies. And you know what's sick? I know you love me and yet you still cheated." " I cheated because I don't love you." "Oh yea, than LOOK me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." "I don't love you." He said looking everywhere but me. "God dammit I said look me in the fudgin eyes." " I can't….." " I know you can't and that's exactly my point. Goodbye… and P.s. WE'RE OVER!" I said yelled while walking away deeper into the forest. I finally found a bench and sat down. I put my head in my hands and just sat there. " Hey, is this seat taken?" Asked a velvet voice. "Nope" I said popping the p and not even looking up to see who it is. "Hey, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I looked up to see a gorgeous man with bronze-ish copper that for some reason I wanted to run my fingers through, holding his hand out for me to shake. "Hey I'm Bella." I said and shook his hand.

" So how's your night going?" I said curious. " Not so great… Found my now ex-girlfriend cheating on me." "Ha, I got cheated on too by my now ex- boyfriend tonight also." " Wow." Something just clicked in my head. "Um. What was the name of the person your ex-girlfriend cheated on with?" " D.j. … why?" " Oh god… that's my ex.. So your ex is Tanya? Sorry but ew.. You like sluts? I mean D.j. isn't any better but he aint no slut." " Well, no. I didn't really agree on dating her. She jus announced to everyone we were and acted like my girlfriend and I was tired of arguing with her so I just went with it." "Oh." "yup" "well, we should totally hang some time. Hers my number. Text me. Bye, Edward." I said giving him my number and then walking away to my house.

**Epov:**

Wow, I totally want to text her soon. She's someone I want to get to know definitely.

**So how was it? R&R pweaseeeeee. Read + Reviews= HAPPY MEEEEEE :D **

**Xoxox- Rosie**


	2. Texting with Edward and Alice

**Heyy, well I hope uu liked myy last chappy and thnx to the ppl who put me on story alert and favorite story. So, here is the next chappy… Enjoy!**

**Bpov:**

So, I finally got home and now I'm currently lying in my bed, bored, because I'm not tired yet. When, I got home Charlie asked how my night was and I told him everything. He seemed pretty pleased that me and D.J. are finally over and met Edward. Just not pleased that D.J cheated. Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket signaling I have a text. 

'Hey it's Edward.'

'Hey Edward, I'm surprised you're actually texting me and texting me so soon.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'Nope, just shocked that' all'

'Oh ok. So, wats up'

'My ceiling. Hehe. Nm just lying on my bed totally bored. Hbu?'

'Just thinking bout wat currently has happened tonite.'

'Oh. Eh I'm passed it already. He was a douche bag anyways.'

'Well, I'm passed that 2. I'm actually thinkin bout you ;)'

'Is tht a good thing? Hehe.'

'Trust me it definitely is. Oh and my sis, Alice wants your number. She's nuts. And well this is wat happened. She walked into my room and said "Who's Eddie texting? Got a life now? Hehe." " First, my name is not Eddie and I already have a life if I'm living right now obviously." "Whatever, smarty pants. Anyways, who are you texting?" "Her name is Bella. I met her today." "OOOOOOO I WANNA MEET HER! GIMME HER NUMBER! GIMME, GIMME, GIMME! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS! C'MON GIMME IT!" So, that is now why I'm asking. :)'

'Oh, ok. You can go ahead and give it to her.'

'Are you sure? Cuz u might regret it.'

'Yea, I'm sure. She sounds like my kinda gal.'

'Ok then if hyper pixie is your kinda gal.'

I then got a text from a new number and before I read it I saved Edwards. The text read 'Hey, I'm Alice and we are going to be the best of friends.'

'Heyy and I'm Bella. And I think we will be the best of friends also. :) and sorry but ill text ya later. Byee.'

I then saved her number to my phone also. I got another text from Edward.

'So, I'm guessing she texted u already?'

'Yupperz :)'

':('

'Oh, stop it. Lol. Anyway, I'm headin to bed, so nitey nite honey. Lmao'

'Haha. Nite nite darling. Sweet dreams'

I then drifted to a peaceful sleep.

*_**dream**_*

_I was happily in Edwards arms._

'_I love you'_

'_I love you 2 Edward'_

_*__**end of dream**_*

I awoke with a bunch of questions going through my mind. The main one was: Wth?

**Ok that's it for this chappy. Hope u liked it. :) Pwease Review. It makes me sad without them :( so review my lovelies.**


	3. BELLA's COMING!

**Heyyyyy. I'm actually a bit sad… :( I'm not getting any reviews so I'm thinking about just deleting it. Review and let me know if I shld continue or not. Thnx. Anyways, here is chap 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, :'(**

**Epov**

I just finished texting Bella and she is just… wow. She is not like anyone I have met before. And before I knew it I fell asleep.

Ugh my eyes burn. I forgot to shut the curtains and now the god dam sun is shining in my room. Jeez. I have the urge to text Bella. Since its Saturday maybe we can hang.

'Hey sunshine. Wakey, wakey.'

'Mornin. Wuzzup?'

'I was thinkin... Do u have any plans today? Wanna hang?'

'Whoa slow your horses buddy. I just woke up and no I don't have any plans and sure I'd love to hang. Just gimme a time and place'

'Lol. How about my place at 1:00' I looked at my clock and it read 11:03.

'Okie dokie. See ya in a bit.'

I decided to go and take a shower. Then I put on a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. I have to admit that you can totally see my abs and muscles when I'm wearing this shirt. I think that's why I subconsciously picked it. I just realized then, that Bella doesn't know where I live.

'By the way I'll be picking you up'

'Well duh. My address is Lily pond ave. House number 1963'

'Ok'

I went downstairs and decided to tell my family Bella is coming to hang at the house. Everyone was hanging in the living room. I cleared my throat loudly and they all turned their attention to me. "I have a dear friend coming over and I would love if you all met her. I'm picking her up at one. Her name is Isabella but she rather she be called Bella. I hope you all like her." "WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!" Screamed a hyper, crazy pixie tackling me onto the floor jittering with excitement. "BELLA'S COMING, BELLA'S COMING, BELLA'S COMING! WOOOOOOOT! I LOVE YA BRO!" She then got off me and ran to Rose. "Oh my god Rose your going to love her even though I barely know her myself but you'll love her!" "Um, I'm going to the meadow…." I then left to my meadow, escaping my crazy hyper, way too excited pixie of a sister.

**Don't be mad but this is all I'm doing till I know ppl actually wanna read this story so I'm encouraged to continue. So review and let me know what to do. Continue? Or delete?**


	4. Meeting Alice officially

**Okay well I got reviews sayin to continue! Woooooot! Lol. So I'm sorry I haven't updated inn so long, it's just I was busy been harassed by everyone to get up and go do something other than stay on fan fiction all day. So, I was chillaxin wit da buddies but now I'm back! Feel free to let me kno if uu want something in the story! Okie dokie well onn with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Why should I have a disclaimer when I own Twilight?**

**SM: Yup you don't own- wait what? You don't own Twilight!**

**Me: Yea I do. See I have a paper stating I do (*Holds up certificate proudly*)**

**SM: What? No, lemme see that. (*Snatches paper*)**

**Me: Rude….**

**SM: (*Reads*)**

**Me: Can you please gimme my certificate so I can go on with the stor-**

**SM: THIS AINT A CERTIFICATE!**

**Me: Once again rude… and yes it is!**

**SM: No it's not... IT'S JUST A PAPER THAT SAYS "I OWN TWILIGHT MUAH AHAHAHAH" IN BLUE CRAYON!**

**Me: Grrrr fine. You win this round only 'cause I gotta get on with the story.**

**SM: (*Smiles*) Go ahead, do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Grrrrrrrr**

**Disclaimer: I do… Not own Twilight… BUT! I will one day MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Bpov:**

Ok, well I gotta get ready by 1:00. I hope his family likes me. Well, I know Alice does. Hehe. I went to my closet and picked out my Gucci black and gold heels, Gucci black purse, Gucci black and gold sunglasses, Bebe black tank top, Bebe black jeans, Victoria secret black lace bra and underwear set, and sum black and gold jewelry. I headed in the shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washed myself with my favorite vanilla body wash. I got dressed and blow dried my hair so I had my natural curls. I realized it the sun was actually out so I changed out of my jeans and out on my black Bebe shorts with a gold chain as a belt, that wasn't needed and only there for design. I looked at the clock and it said 12:56. I then heard a honk and looked outside and seen Edward. I ran down stairs and left a note for Charlie. I grabbed my cell and went outside.

"Hey, you look hot!" He blurted out and slapped his hand over his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks… I think." He chuckled and we got in the car. Finally, he pulled up to his MANSION! "Oh. My. God. Your house is beautiful!" "Thanks, my adoptive mother made it." "Wow" We walked to his front door and went inside. As soon as I took three steps inside I was tackled to the floor by a short, pixie like, girl with black hair. "BELLA! I'M ALICE! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" "Alice, get off her." "Sorry." She mumbled. She got up, and then helped me up. "Hi I'm Bella. Nice to officially meet you." She then hugged me and I hugged her back.

**I know it's short and ull prob wanna kill me but I wanted to jus have a chap up so I'll write a longer one tmw. Byee**

**xoxoxox- Rosie**


End file.
